


Edge of Desire

by thepoeticflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically husbands, Boys In Love, Club Fic, Fade to Black, Hopping on the bane-hawk train basically, M/M, Pre-smut, They deserve only good things, i don't even know how to tag this?, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoeticflower/pseuds/thepoeticflower
Summary: The Bane-Hawk was released and I, like everyone else, lost my shit.Just a little fic that takes place at Pandemonium where Alec sees the mohawk for the first time and the resulting reactions to it.





	Edge of Desire

As Alec’s eyes roamed around Pandemonium, a bottle of beer in hand, he realized there wasn’t anything in this world he wouldn’t do for Magnus. The limited time he had spent in this club before was due to demonic disturbances. Now he found himself lounging up against the bar, his eyes intensely trained on the doors in between a general sweeping to make sure nothing shady was happening. 

Izzy and Jace always accused him of not knowing how to have fun, but that wasn’t it. Clubs overstimulated his senses in the worst ways: too much noise, too many people he didn’t know, too many opportunities for things to go wrong. But Magnus wanted to meet at the club because as its owner, it was only proper that he showed his face every once in a while. He hoped he would be able to persuade Magnus to portal them home sooner rather than later once he appeared. It had been a rather long week of fighting demons and meetings with Clave officials and Magnus was portaling all over the world, working with various clients. Their moments together that week had been too few and Alec missed his boyfriend. A Friday night in and a long, lazy Saturday morning tangled up in one another seemed like the remedy, but Alec learned Magnus had other plans. 

Checking his phone, Alec released a loud sigh before stifling an eye roll. Magnus said he would be there at nine and it was currently 9:01. He didn't want to be at Pandemonium any longer than needed and if Magnus was late, that meant lengthening the time he had to be there. Knowing Magnus, he planned some huge entrance for the patrons of the club. There had been enough buzz going on, his name on the tongues of many people brushing past Alec with fruity drinks in hand. Most of the people were aware Magnus was coming and according to them, he threw one hell of a rave. Aware of Magnus’s utter extravagance when it came to parties, it didn’t shock him in the slightest. 

His eyes darted back to the doors right when they slammed open, causing the club to go momentarily silent as one sole figure strolled in. A blue haze accompanied him, obscuring him entirely. Alec chuckled, shaking his head as a smile curled up the corners of his lips. Despite his momentarily (and now forgotten) irritation, he had to admit Magnus certainly knew how to make an entrance. 

As the haze faded, Magnus came into full view and Alec’s breath hitched in his throat, his fingers nearly dropping the bottle held in between them precariously. The low-cut shirt, the tight leather pants, the necklaces adorning his bare chest, and _that_ hair. How had he never considered how fucking good Magnus would look in a mohawk? Alec shamelessly stared, unable to move or even think anything that slightly resembled a coherent thought. If his mind flickered to tangling his fingers up in Magnus’s hair and tugging on it, well, he was grateful for the inability of others to read his thoughts without him realizing it. 

People flocked around Magnus, as was natural. His presence drew people in and kept them captivated. Alec felt a pang of jealousy as he realized his appearance most likely helped drag them in even more. 

“Fucking hell, what I wouldn’t do to be able to call him daddy. Daddy Bane is most certainly looking fresh as fuck with that hair.” 

Alec blinked, overhearing a man who was not too far away from him. From context, he assumed Daddy wasn’t some parental comment, but he still didn’t quite understand. It seemed _incestuous_ and weird. And _hey_ , that’s _his_ boyfriend that person was talking about. Alec wasn’t hugely a jealous person. But his own insecurities occasionally made it unfathomable to him why such a Godlike man would ever choose him and made that ugly feeling flare up. 

“I’d ride the Bane Express all night long. Is he still with that _Shadowhunter_?” The man said the word shadowhunter like it was a curse word and he supposed that most downworlders would always view them as an enemy. He couldn’t blame them given how the Clave behaved. But yes, Magnus still was with him and if anyone would be ‘riding’ Magnus, it would most certainly be him and not some drunk and crude patron at the club. 

Alec stood up and made direct eye contact with the friend who seemed to be humoring his drunken friend. 

“Uh, mate, I think you should stop while you’re ahead.” 

“Why? You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t take the opportunity to bone Magnus Bane if it was offered. Can’t tell me that he isn’t in your spank bank. He’s in everyone’s spank bank, men and women ali–” 

Alec bumped rather roughly into the rambling asshole on his way over to greet Magnus. 

“Hey, what gives, you overgrown neanderthal?” 

Alec turned around, a challenging look settled into his features. He lifted a brow after a beat and it was then when it dawned on the other man who he exactly was. It pleased Alec internally when the man blanched and took a step back. Turning on his heel, getting back on track to getting across the floor to Magnus immediately, he smirked with delight when he heard the guy whisper, “Why didn’t you tell me he was walking up behind me?!” 

Magnus lit up like a Christmas tree when he spotted Alec, which increased the raw desire building up in the pit of Alec’s stomach. How could someone so goddamn perfect be that excited to see him? He didn’t imagine it possible that anyone could grin so widely just because of him. 

“Alexander, glad to see you showed up.” Magnus grinned even more as Alec invaded his personal space. Without a word, he pressed his lips to Magnus’s, not giving a damn who saw or who said what. He placed a hand on Magnus’s lower back, bringing his body flush against his own. He felt himself getting riled up, his body nearly betraying him like a preteen boy who had gotten his hands on a dirty magazine. The kisses became more aggressive; he was biting and nipping and sucking and almost wishing they were near a wall. The thought of shoving Magnus against a wall and just letting himself lose all sense of propriety seemed like a damn good idea. 

Magnus laughed huskily when they broke apart, gasping for air. Somewhere in the make out session, his glamour had slipped away from his eyes, pushing Alec over the edge to where he knew there was no return. 

“I take it that you approve of the mohawk?” 

Alec let out a groan, his hips pressing even tighter against Magnus. He moaned out a raspy ‘fuck’ as it was all he could manage. 

There was a glint in Magnus’s eyes as a seductive smirk formed on his swollen lips. “We can most certainly do that.” He tilted his head slightly to brush his lips against Alec’s earlobe and whispered, “I didn’t realize what an exhibitionist you are, Alexander.” 

Alec almost felt the blood battling in his body for where it would go, to keep his desire evident or to flood his cheeks from the risqué suggestion. He momentarily considered it; the thought of giving into his _want_ without another hesitation seemed too easy, far too easy. But reality reared its ugly head in. He was Head of the Institute and Magnus was the High Warlock. They had an image to uphold and they commanded a certain level of respect amongst the Shadow World. 

Alec grunted out his words, “Portal. Bedroom. Now.” 

“Oh, but I just got here. Haven’t even had a drink.” Magnus teased, pushing himself a little bit closer to Alec, brushing up against his obvious arousal. Alec choked on the breath he was inhaling, glaring weakly at his boyfriend. All of this seemed like some elaborate set up now that he was examining everything. Alec was about to protest, almost beg that they go home when Magnus turned and opened a portal with a flourish of his wrist. 

“Shall we?” Magnus smiled indulgently at the relieved Shadowhunter as Alec took his hand and they walked through the portal into their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout on [tumblr](http://asexualalexanderlightwood.tumblr.com) with me!


End file.
